Sanctum
by The.Guiding.Star
Summary: Alternate Universe fic. In which the Aya-Monitor is nothing but a bad memory, they find the Interceptor, and Aya never sacrificed herself to save a (mostly) unaware universe. Oh, and Aya and Razer finally have their happy ending. A VERY short drabble. Better than it sounds. I think. SMUT warning. You have been warned.


This was originally a Tumblr post.

TITLE: Sanctum

CONTINUITY: Green Lantern the Animated Series

RATING: M

SUMMARY: Alternate Universe fic. In which the Aya-Monitor is nothing but a bad memory, they find the Interceptor, and Aya never sacrificed herself to save a (mostly) unaware universe. Oh, and Aya and Razer finally have their happy ending. A VERY short drabble.

INSPIRED BY: Inbetweenthelineart's Hot-Up "Doodle".

PAIRING: You're kidding, right? Razaya

* * *

"Ah…!"

"Shhh…."

It is over, she tells herself, over and over. Over, done, gone.

She is no longer a threat to life. The Anti-Monitor, and any trace of him, has been destroyed, never to hurt anyone again. She is safe and well, in his arms.

And he has made her return very worthwhile.

"Razer-!"

In the soft green lights overhead, she catches a glimpse of his smile, his fangs flashing and causing a spark of heat to flare in her thighs.

"Too much, Aya?"

"No. The sensation is rather….pleasant."

"Pleasant?" He presses his pale lips to the lower white circle in her middle, above the apex between her legs. One finger gently circles in that unknown part of her anatomy, wanting yet hesitant to enter.

She appreciates that. That he waits for her permission for every little motion, every little caress. Logically, she is new to this and he is not and he ought to 'take the lead', yet she is grateful that Razer is taking the time to acquaint her with her body.

Her living body.

"What can I do to make this more 'pleasant'?"

"Allow me."

A soft grasp of her hand upon his hand, and she guides his fingers to that place with no hesitation.

The sudden increase in bodily temperature causes her to shudder as two of his digits slide in and out in a slow pace.  
"Just as I—_mmph_—surmised. The concentrated motion is a bit much, but the increase of heat to 57.8% is—_oh_!—a good sign."

She feels teeth, softly scraping, against the white circle, lazily crawling upwards until she senses kisses to her neck and shoulders.

"Does this feel good for you, Aya? Tell me."

She can only gasp at first, a spasm shaking her body as he adds a third finger to the two already flooding her pleasure sensors.

"Razer—yes—this feels very-_oh_-"

Her mouth hangs open, and even with her eyes closed, she faintly registers soft kisses to her lips; first to the top lip, then to the bottom, then a rubbing motion against the right side of her face.

Nuzzling, she remembers him calling it once.

"Aya. Oh, Aya-"

She cuts off his breathy whispers with an abrupt grab at his arm.

"Razer-!"

His blood runs cold, the chill slowing his hand. "Aya?! Am I hurting you?"

"Why are you trying to stop?", she says, confusion leaking into her voice.

Realizing exactly what he just did and what she actually meant, he resumes at a much faster tempo, and the friction causes the overheating between her legs to resume, but much stronger.  
She feels herself clamping down on his fingers, alternating between squeezing and relaxing. Loosen. Tighten. Loosen. Tighten.

"Razer", she whimpers helplessly, her insides rippling with every contraction, body jerking as the overheating begins to build into….something.  
Something she does not know, something she is somewhat afraid of, and briefly wonders if she should ask the Volkregian to take it slow again.

But as she reaches up to grasp his hardened face in her hands, smoothing her thumbs over his distinct markings, he gently presses his unoccupied hand on her shoulder.

He is grounding her. Securing her. He is her anchor, he is her failsafe.

"RAZER!"

And she clings to him tight as the overheating floods every component in her body, the warm wave of pleasure rushing through every little part of her.

She lays her head against his pillow, allowing herself to settle and experience the moment. The brightness in her vision clears away, revealing his old room back on the Interceptor, the cool green lights revealing her lover caressing her face and head, as he retracts his fingers with a wet squelch.

The production of moisture in that area of her body is fascinating, and amid the tremors of…pleasure?.. leaving her, she leans up on her elbows and, sitting upright, attempts to look down.

"Interesting."

Razer only smiles and cleans his fingers, his grayish-pinkish tongue lapping at the translucent liquid coating his fingers. He finishes and moves closer to her, pulling her in for a kiss. The contact arouses her, and she nips lightly at his lips and tongue.

"Are you curious as to how it tastes?"

"But….but I cannot taste. Analyze compounds, but not taste."

His expression sours a little. "That's mung-tor snot." Without another word, he slips his arms around her waist, pulls her in, and gently opens her mouth with his own lips, transferring the lubricant. Their heads separate, a line of Aya's moisture bridging their mouths together.

"-Fascinating."

"Very", he answers, one of his hands roaming on the back of her neck, the other ghosting along that place in her chest that, if she had an organic heart, he would feel it beat beneath his fingertips.

"I wonder what your fluids taste like."

An embarrassing burst of heat blooms on his face.

"I-ahh-" He tries to place some distance between them, but finds his hands have their own agenda and stay firmly planted on her hips.

"What troubles you, Razer? Is that not fair? That you pleasure me, and, in turn, I pleasure you?"

He is at a loss for words. How to tell her that returning the act-that is, giving him a handjob-felt almost-dirty?-as if he saw her as some sort of sex object. To be used only to satisfy his sexual desires. As if she were only a mach-

-**No**. He would not go down that dark path again. He didn't want to dare even glancing in that direction. And especially not in this situation, where one wrong word could send her back to that tormented state of mind.

Taking a deep inhale and focusing upon the stillness of an imaginary lake, he looks her in the eyes.

"Aya….tonight was supposed to be for you. To celebrate your safe return. To comfort you. Not for me. That would be selfish."

"Then be selfish, Razer."

He opens his mouth to rebuff that ludicrous statement, but the AI silences him with a kiss.

"Have you not suffered enough in all the years you've been in existence? Have you not lost so much? Even Hal Jordan has not experienced half of your life, despite being much older than you. And you don't ask for a mind like mine, or great wealth, or another planet, or even to take back your time as a Red Lantern. You simply want me. You would go to the ends of the universe for me. You…even attempted to destroy me to save everything I loved."

"That alone makes me undeserving of your love now-"

Another loving kiss to stifle his self-depreciation.

"Yet I'm the one that physically hurt you", she murmurs, her voice soft with remorse as she presses her  
bright green lips to the scars that marred his chest. "Take this as restitution, then."

He suddenly grabs her hands, stopping her. "No. No, my love."

"But-"

The tables turn on her as he silences her with two deep kisses. "I will not accept this act of intimacy as some form of payment. As any sort of restitution. I will accept only your love. Please, do not do this simply because you want the experience."

There is a hush. A long, long quiet. Finally, she breaks the silence.

"Very well, my love."

Then this becomes the way this intimacy started: with feverish kisses, and tight embraces, and lingering touches. She gently nudges him to lie down this time, and he complies.

Partially. He props himself on his elbows so that he can watch.

It didn't work, he'll find out later. The foreplay came and went like a pleasurable Firewind, dissolving into hot caresses and incoherent mumbles and almost-smirks from her as she pleasures him with both hands, and the next thing he remembers is his eyes shut, his head against his pillow, one hand of hers on his chest and the other pumping up and down and up and down.

"Aya-faster, please-oh, Grotz-"

And it takes every bit of strength not to grab her hips and grind against her like a mindless animal, so he suffices with clawing the sides of his bed and bucking helplessly into her hand.

He supposes in that instant that he pleasured her very well.

"AYA!"

His release runs through his body like Red Lantern energy, except in place of the anger and rage there is only passion, only pleasure. His manhood throbs before spurting out a large gush of his essence, enough to cover her hand. He blinks from the climax, before glancing at her to gauge her reaction.

Instead of licking her fingers like he did, she moves closer to him, and tracing his lips with the pointer on her left hand, gently runs her sticky fingers over his fangs so that his fluids coat his teeth and fall naturally upon his tongue.

Unable to help himself, he grasps her hand and, after kissing it, laps at her fingers, his blue eyes disappearing in his eye patches as she gasps.

"We should explore ourselves further, love."

There are mutual smiles and a happy joining of mouths, as their fluids mix and their touching begins to intensify. Again. Against her full lips, the alien grins to himself.

"We should, Aya. We certainly should."

* * *

I know, I know.

First of all, it ain't Transformers, and I'm sorry for that. No, I haven't abandoned the TransFandom.

But the lull of action on Transformers: Prime, back when we were waiting for Season 3, was not kind to me. Add in a stressful job, hard times in college, kids that hate me, and problems and home, and I wanted escape. I wanted some peace of mind.

And I found several new fandoms on Tumblr to be a part of.

You guys are also probably wondering when I started writing smut. Hey, I never experienced it in real life. Only read about it. My smut on anything from here on out is a combination of what I've read about it, and what I believe. Sex is a extension and expression of love, not love itself. Intimacy without sex is possible.

Questions? Concerns? Anything. Forgive me, for my summer will be busy, too. I don't have a break, but I am free to answer any questions. :)

Until my next story, lovelies.

~Ylysha


End file.
